Volt From The Heart
Volt From The Heart is the eleventh case in Eurrera, and the fifth case in Heart Ridge. Plot After weapons expert Jasper Coldwell ran out of the station after he heard the news about the Heart Holder, Faith took the Player quickly to the Coldwell residence. Arriving there, they hear some buzzing from an upstairs bedroom. They enter, and they discover the body of Jasper's dad, Clyde Coldwell, tangled in buzzing and frayed wires, and especially his heart missing from his body. In the first chapter, the team was forced to accuse weapons expert Jasper Coldwell for the murder after finding his knife in front of the body. They also suspected goth anthropologist Lucilla Bannister after discovering her fibers on a broken window, along with artist Joan Bell, whose book about serial killers was found on the stairs of the house. After analyzing some bloody fabrics and the body, they discovered that the killer does taxidermy and drinks gin. While Faith was talking to the player, rookie officer Samantha Sun requested for back-up, sounding like she is in a panic. In the second chapter, they arrive at the location where Samantha was. She explained that she was chasing a felon and now they are hiding in the garden. After looking around, they find opera dancer Bella Frost, behind a bush. She argued that officer Sun drank too much gin, but Sun disagreed. After sending the two away, the Player and Faith kept investigating, eventually finding out that the killer reads military history. At the end of the second chapter, they get a call from artist Joan Bell that the team's weapons expert is about to jump out a window. In the third chapter, they bring interrogator/profiler Abigail Kat to convince Jasper to not jump out the window. Scared for his safety, Kat calmly approached Coldwell and grabbed him, holding him back. With a distraught Jasper subdued, the team kept investigating. The team discover many items in this last stretch in the investigation, specifically the murder weapon: a swiss army knife, and a heart, belonging to the victim. They eventually arrested police officer Samantha Sun for the murder. After Samantha was forced to confess to being the Heart Holder, she started crying. Ever since her girlfriend Kelly died, she has been hunting men ever since, stealing the hearts of guys who took their partner’s hearts for granted. She went for Jasper’s dad after seeing him talk about another woman while delivering roses. Angered, she knocked the delivery man out and delivered them herself, then knocking him out with a bust and waking him up with the high voltage. Sun was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, a man named Caleb Glitter, who is Jasper's boyfriend, asked the Player if he could help him cheer Jasper up. After discovering some of Jasper's flowers, the Player watches Caleb cheer up Jasper, ultimately kissing and hugging each other. Fur Elise Bella Frost asks for her concerns about the awards. After Frost tells them that the victim was mandated to guard the awards ceremony tonight, they investigated his house for anything suspicious. They discover Clyde's map layout with a target symbol covered by a random table. After investigating more, Faith and the Player discover a toolbox, the bolt cutters missing. Piecing the clues together, they deduct that someone is about to drop the chandelier at whoever sits at that table. Shocked, they quickly run to the awards to stop the culprit. Summary Victim * Clyde Coldwell (found entangled in wires, heart missing) Murder Weapon * Swiss Army Knife Killer * Samantha Sun Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect does taxidermy. *This suspect drinks gin. *This suspect reads military history. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn wound. Suspect's Profile *This suspect does taxidermy. *This suspect drinks gin. *This suspect reads military history. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn wound. Suspect's Profile *This suspect does taxidermy. *This suspect drinks gin. *This suspect reads military history. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tinted sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect does taxidermy. *This suspect drinks gin. *This suspect reads military history. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn wound. *This suspect wears tinted sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect does taxidermy. *This suspect drinks gin. *This suspect reads military history. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tinted sunglasses. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer does taxidermy. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer reads military history. *The killer has a burn wound. *This killer wears tinted sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Knife, Broken Window) (Victim Identified: Clyde Coldwell) * Examine Knife. (New Suspect: Jasper Coldwell) * Speak to Jasper about discovering his dad's body. * Examine Broken Window. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Fibers. (New Suspect: Lucilla Bannister) * Talk to Lucilla about entering the Coldwell household. (New Crime Scene: Staircase) * Examine Staircase. (Clues: Bloody Fabric, Serial Killer Journal) * Examine Serial Killer Journal. (New Suspect: Joan Bell) * Learn why Joan left her book in the victim's house. * Analyze Bloody Fabric. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer does taxidermy.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks gin.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Assist officer Sun. (New Crime Scene: Community Garden) * Investigate Community Garden. (Clues: Bella, Dead Roses, Journal) (New Suspect: Bella Frost) * Speak to Bella about running from an officer. (Result: Bella drinks gin, Samantha drinks gin) * Examine Dead Roses. (Result: Killer Bacteria) * Talk to Lucilla about killing roses. (Result: Lucilla does taxidermy and drinks gin.) * Investigate Journal. (Result: Joan's Scribbles) * Learn why Joan scribbled the victim's name everywhere. (Result: Joan does taxidermy.) (New Crime Scene: Stairs) * Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Bloody Book, Gun Holster) * Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Jasper's Holster) * Return Jasper's holster. (Result: Jasper does taxidermy and drinks gin.) * Analyze Bloody Book. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer reads military history.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Prevent Jasper from committing suicide. (Result: Jasper reads military history.) (New Crime Scene: Queen Bed) * Investigate Queen Bed. (Clues: Restraining Order, Pill Bottle, Camera) * Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Order on Samantha) * Talk to Samantha about the victim filing a restraining order. (Result: Samantha does taxidermy and reads military history.) * Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Bella's Fingerprints) * Ask Bella why she held the victim's prescription. (Result: Bella does taxidermy and reads military history.) * Examine Camera. (Result: Security Footage) * Learn why Joan vandalized the victim's lawn. (Result: Joan drinks gin and reads military history, Lucilla reads military history.) * Investigate Flowerbeds. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Swiss Army Knife) (Murder Weapon Identified: Swiss Army Knife) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Heart) * Examine Swiss Army Knife. (Result: Wound Cream) * Analyze Wound Cream. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a burn wound.) * Analyze Heart. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears tinted sunglasses.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'And The Award Goes To... (5/6).' And The Award Goes To... (5/6) *Help Caleb try to cheer up Jasper. *Investigate Flowerbeds. (Clues: Bouquet of Flowers) *Hand the flowers to Jasper. (Reward: x Rose) *Talk to Bella about the awards. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Victim’s Bedroom. (Result: Faded Map Layout) *Examine Faded Map Layout. (Clues: Target Symbol) *Investigate Coldwell Staircase. (Clues: Victim’s Toolbox) *Examine Victim’s Toolbox. (Result: Missing Bolt Cutters) *Move on to a new case now! (Reward: x Burger)